United We Stand
by tommas
Summary: This is the story of UWS, a Vanguard team as they try to become the national champions of Canada. During the way they'll make friends and enemies. I do not own Vanguard.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

(Light's POV)

My name's Light Amethyst. I'm a typical 15 year old living in Toronto. I could never think that my life would take a giant turn one day. It all started one day...

I was in History class. This is the class I hate the most. I just can't stand it. It was all going like every other Friday, until I noticed a friend of mine holding what seemed like TCG cards. It was weird that something would take his mind off class. He is a nerd after all.

"Mr. Amethyst." After hearing the teacher calling me I jumped from my seat.

"Sir."

"Would you be so kind as to tell us about the War of 1812?"

"Well it started in 1812." Everyone laughed at my comment.

"Can you tell us the participant countries?"

"Canada was certainly one." Thank goodness the bell rang!

"Saved by the bell huh? For next time I want you all to have finished the chapter on the war."

Everyone left to their lockers. Remember that friend of mine? My and his locker are next to each other.

"Thomas what were you looking at during class?"

"I don't like talking about it but I can show you."

"What are you thinking?"

"Do you have any plans after school?"

"Not really."

"Then you're coming with me." And I really did. I followed him to what seemed like a card shop.

"House of Cards?"

"Come on." He pulled me in. On the left there was a counter and a woman was standing behind it. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Welcome to House of Cards! Who's your friend Thomas?"

"I'm Light."

"Customers!" A man came in front of us. He had yellow hair and green eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a shirt with the initials of the shop on it.

"Light the lovely lady over there is Caroline. This is her husband Ethan who happens to be the manager of this place."

"Why are we here?"

"Ethan can I borrow two trial decks?"

"You're going to teach him Vanguard?"

"You bet."

"Vanguard as in the game?"

"Yes. Which Trial Decks do you want?"

"Princess of the Cherry Blossoms and Slash of the Silver Wolf." Caroline gave Thomas the two decks and Ethan led us to a table. Thomas handed me a deck.

"Why am I doing this?"

"Trust me. You're going to love it."

"Imagine the game! We're both spirits on the surface of planet Cray. A planet not very different from ours. In this world we get two amazing powers. First we can call the habitants of this planet to help us on our fight. The second ability is to transform into these creatures. A form of manifestation. This manifestation will be your vanguard. It will lead your forces to the win."

"That sounds complicated."

"You'll get used to it. First take a Grade 0 from your deck and place it face-down in the Vanguard Circle. I choose Lozenge Magus." I followed his instructions.

"How's Grassland Breeze, Sagramore?"

"Perfect. Now we each draw five cards after shuffling." I did as he instructed. The cards in my hand were Evil Slaying Horseman, Haugan, Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth, Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion, Silent Punisher, and Great Silver Wolf, Garmore.

"Are you ready to begin?" I nodded.

"Stand up my Vanguard, Lozenge Magus (3000)!"

"Grassland Breeze, Sagramore (6000)!"

"I'll go first to further explain the rules. First I draw. Next I can ride a Grade 1 unit. Battle Sister Maple (6000)!"

"What's next?"

"I use Magus' skill to move her on a Rearguard Circle."

"You can do that?"

"Certain cards can. Next I'll call Oracle Guardian, Gemini (8000)!" He put a card behind Maple and on the right of Magus. "That ends my turn. Your turn." I drew Charjgal. This gave me an idea.

"I ride Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (7000) and call Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (8000)!"

"You're doing great. Now you can attack."

"How do I do that?"

"You can turn the card in the front row horizontally. That position is called Rest."

"So I'll go with Gareth!"

"You can also support units by resting a Grade 0 or 1 behind them." Since I had none, I didn't.

"Since the attack hit, I check the top card of my deck. This is called a Damage Check. We're supposed to search for a Trigger. If we do get one certain effects will apply." The card he showed was Meteor Break Wizard.

"Now it's my Vanguard's turn!"

"When the Vanguard attacks you check the top card of your deck for a Trigger. That is called a Drive Check." It was Fortune Bell.

"That's a Stand Trigger. You can Stand a rearguard and give a unit a power boost of 5000."

"So Gareth stands and his power rises to 13000?"

"Yes." His damage check revealed Dream Eater, a Draw Trigger.

"So you get to draw and give a unit of yours 5000 power?"

"Exactly. The power goes to my Vanguard."

"Gareth will attack again!"

"I'll guard that with Miracle Kid."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, units except power also have a shield. When the opponent attacks, you can add the shield of a unit with the attack of the protected unit. That will create your total shield."

"I end my turn."

"I'll draw. Now I ride Sword Dancer Angel (8000)! Next to her I'll call Dark Cat (7000). When she comes to play, we can both draw a card. My Angel's effect gives her a boost of 1000 every time I draw. She'll go for your Vanguard with the support of Gemini (17000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check." It was Oracle Guardian Wiseman.

"Damage Check." Battlefield Storm, Sagramore went to my Damage Zone.

"Now Dark Cat is going to attack with the boost of Lozenge Magus. When Magus boosts, the boosted unit gets an extra of 3000. So the total is 13000!"

"I guard with Fortune Bell!"

"Fine. Magus returns to my deck and my turn ends here."

"I draw."

"Now your units can stand."

"I'll ride the card I drew, Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (10000)!"

"You can move Gareth back you know." I did what he said and called Nemean Lion (8000).

"Nemean Lion will attack with a boost from Gareth (16000)!"

"I won't guard." Luck Bird went to the Damage Zone.

"I'll have Beaumains attack your vanguard!" I checked Sleygal Double Edge and he checked Victory Maker so he drew another card.

"My turn. Show me the future! Bloom, Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya (10000)!"

"Is that the strongest card on that deck or something?"

"Yes. Now Sakuya's ability allows me to return all Oracle Think Tank units from the field to my hand."

"How does that help?"

"You'll see. I call Oracle Guardian, Apollon (10000), two Oracle Guardian Geminis (8000), a Lozenge Magus (3000), and Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (10000)!"

"That's a full field!"

"Sakuya will attack with support from Gemini (18000)!"

"What's intercepting?"

"A skill only Grade 2 units have. They can act as a shield from the battlefield. Then they go to the Drop Zone."

"I'll intercept with my Lion then!"

"Oh well. Twin Drive."

"What's that?"

"I told you that Grade 0s and 1s have the ability to boost and that Grade 2s can intercept. Grade 3s can Twin Drive. That means that I can Drive Check twice! However, Grade 3s have no shield."

"Damn it!"

"Now, First check!" It was Oracle Guardian, Nike.

"That's a critical trigger. I give 5000 power to Apollon and the critical to Sakuya. Did I mention that if the attack of a unit with a critical hits then you take two damage?"

"That's a great thing and all but Sakuya's attack won't hit."

"Everything on it's time. Second check, Apollon. Now, for the greatest part. During my turn, when I have four or more cards on my hand, Sakuya gets a boost of 4000. So my attack goes through." My damage check was Silent Punisher and Sleygal Sword.

"Now, Apollon attacks with a boost from Gemini (23000)!"

"I won't guard!" My damage check revealed Haugan.

"Now for Apollon's skill. I counterblast two cards to draw one." So counterblasting is turning over cards in the Damage Zone.

"Now Wiseman will be boosted from Magus (16000)!"

"Silent Punisher will guard."

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" It was Priciple Whirlwind, Sagramore.

"Ride! Cut the wind, Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (10000)!"

"That's an interesting chant."

"Now, Garmore's counterblast! Here comes Beaumains (10000). Next up are Sleygal Double Edge (10000), Charjgal (6000), and Priciple Whirlwind, Sagramore (6000)!"

"Oh shit."

"I use Sleygal's skill twice. Beaumains will go first!"

"Wiseman intercepts."

"How do you soulblast?"

"Move a card from the pack of cards you have under your Vanguard."

"I use Charjgal's skill and use his support to boost Garmore! Limit Break!"

"How do you know what a Limit Break is?"

"I just read it on Garmore. Her goes! (26000)"

"I'll guard with two Nikes and Dark Cat!"

"Twin Drive!"

"You'll need double triggers."

"Whatever happens, today, you showed me the greatest game ever. I thank you for that," He smiled. "Twin Drive! First Check, Fortune Bell. Power to Vanguard and I stand Beaumains! Next check, Silent Punisher. All effects to Vanguard!"

"Impossible!" The two cards that flew to his damage zone were Meteor Break Wizard and Dark Cat.

"I lost."

"Ethan, I'm buying this Trial Deck."

So, that was how it all started. Stay with me to find out how my adventure continues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Damned Charging Lance!**

It had been a week since I started playing Vanguard. Using cards from the Sixth Booster Set Thomas helped me build my deck. I had improved a lot. However what amazed me was that he would never use an actual deck. He'd always use a Trial Deck. So, I decided to ask him about it while we were on our way to House of Cards.

"Why don't you ever use your cards?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't avoid the question. You know what I mean. I've never seen you use your true deck. And don't tell me you don't have one."

"Yes, I do have a deck. However I don't like using it."

"And why is that?"

"It`s a long story."

"We have all the time in the world."

"You won't stop until you get an answer, will you?"

"You got that right."

"In Vanguard there is a National Championship held every year. In Japan they hold it twice a year but it`s not so famous here. Anyway, each card shop chooses its representatives who compete in Regionals and then go to Nationals. Well, last time, a group of friends and me were chosen. One of those guys betrayed us and joined the current champions. Although our team went as high as the finals, we lost. I partly blame myself for not being able to take him back to our team."

"You do realize that it wasn't your fault. And above all that is not a reason for you to stop using your deck."

"It is for me."

"Let's have a cardfight but this time I'd like you to go all out on me with your real deck. It may make you think more clearly." he only answered after thinking a bit.

"Fine."

_Later in House of Cards_

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph!"

"Fullbau!"

"What clan is that?"

"Shadow Paladin."

"There's a clan called like that?"

"Will you start or what?"

"I draw," my hand consisted of Elixir Sommelier, Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue, Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth, Mage of Calamity Tripp, Little Battler, Tron, and Great Silver Wolf, Garmore. "Next, I ride Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue. I'll move Kyrph to the rearguard. That ends my turn."

"I draw. I ride Blaster Javelin! I now activate Fullbau's skill. When Javelin rides it, I get to search my deck for a Blaster Dark and put it on my hand," There's a card with an ability like that? "Also, when Fullbau is in the soul, Blaster Javelin gets an extra 2000 power. And with that, he'll be charging for your vanguard (8000).

"I don't guard."

"Checking for a drive trigger." he drew Black Sage, Charon and my damage check revealed Weapons Dealer, Gwydion. The card I drew was Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains.

"I draw," it was Holy Axe, Nimue. "Here it comes. I ride Beaumains and call Gareth. I activate Kyrph`s skill. I move him and Gareth to the soul. Warrior clad in burning armor, spread hope in the land of despair! I Superior Ride Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!"

"Riding a Grade 3 in your second turn! That's quite a stride."

"I call Mage of Calamity Tripp, Little Battler, Tron, and Great Silver Wolf, Garmore! Now Garmore will go for your Vanguard!" his damage check revealed Abyss Freezer so he was able to draw a card. "Now Ezel will attack your Vanguard with support from Tron! Now Ezel gets an extra 1000 for each Gold Paladin rearguard unit, so that's a total of 13000 on his own but with Tron's skill he goes for a total of 23000!"

"No guard."

"First Check! Flame of Victory! The critical goes to my Vanguard and the power to my Mage. Second Check!" it was Sleygal Double Edge. His damage checks were Blaster Javelin and Nightmare Painter.

"I draw. Where there is light, darkness has to follow. Light can only be crushed by the darkness. Appear from the infinite darkness, Ride, Blaster Dark! Now I'll activate his counterblast. At a cost of two I get to retire your Tripp."

"I must admit that your deck is quite interesting."

"You haven't seen anything yet. I call Apocalypse Bat and Knight of Nullify, Masquerade! Did I mention that when Blaster Javelin is in the soul, Blaster Dark gets an extra 1000?"

"And that's why I hate Ride Chains."

"Knight of Nullify will go for your vanguard. When my vanguard has Blaster in it's name, Masquerade gets an extra 3000 (12000)." the damage check revealed Ezel.

"Now Apocalypse Bat boosts Blaster Dark. I soulblast Fullbau for Bat's skill. That makes the attack have a total of 20000."

"I don't guard."

"Checking the drive check. Abyss Healer, a heal trigger. I add the power to my vanguard and heal a point of damage." he removed a face down card from his damage zone. My damage revealed Halo Shield, Mark.

"I draw," It was Sleygal Dagger. "I call Sleygal Double Edge and Sleygal Dagger. I use each of their counterblasts once. That adds 2000 power to each of them. Now Garmore is coming for your Vanguard."

"I guard with Gururubau."

"Ezel is coming for your Vanguard with a boost from Tron (24000)!"

"No guard."

"First check! Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane. Second check! Beaumains." Darn it! I didn't get any triggers.

"Damage check." it was Knight of Darkness, Rugos.

"Now the two Sleygals will come for your Vanguard (21000)!"

"I don't guard." at least he wasn't getting any triggers either. The card he checked was another Blaster Dark.

"I end my turn."

"You shouldn't have challenged me."

"What makes you think you'll win?"

"I draw. As the darkness grows, its leader comes out to play. Cursed dragon, show us your might! Ride! Phantom Blaster Dragon!"

"Let me guess. Since Blaster Dark is in the soul, Phantom Blaster Dragon gets an extra 1000, right?"

"True. I call Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar. I activate his skill. I check for the top card of my deck and if it is a Shadow Paladin, I get to call it to the rearguard," it was Skull Witch, Nemain. "I activate Nemain's counterblast!" he discarded a Phantom Blaster Dragon and drew two cards.

"Next I'll call Witch of Nostrum, Arianhood. Now here goes my vanguard's skill. A little something Shadow Paladin users call Damned Charging Lance. I counterblast two cards and retire Arianhood, Nemain and Caar. My vanguard gains 10000 power and an extra critical. Now I'll call another Masquerade, Charon, and Blaster Javelin!"

"You've got a full field!"

"Oh joy," he tried to fake a smile. "Masquerade gets a boost from Charon and he aims for your vanguard (20000)."

"I don't guard." my damage revealed Tripp. I'll have to guard against his next attack.

"Now for the main event. with Apocalypse Bat's soulblast, Phantom Blaster Dragon goes for your Vanguard (31000)!"

"I guard with Flame of Victory, Elixir Sommelier, Viviane, and Nimue!"

"Twin Drive! First check, Grim Reaper. I'll give the critical to my standing Masquerade and the power to my Vanguard. Second check, Abyss Freezer, I get to draw and I'll give the power to my Vanguard!" the cards I checked were Greeting Drummer and Flame of Victory."

"I lost." Thomas gathered his cards and left.

"What's wrong with him?" Ethan came out of nowhere to answer my question.

"During the last tournament something ugly happened. Thomas doesn't want to talk about it and neither does anyone in this store. If you want to know what happened then you should register for the shop tournament and if you win then you will find out about what happened."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Why the hell is everyone so mysterious? I will tell you if you continue reading.


End file.
